greek_gods_heroes_and_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigantomachy
This is the phrase used to describe the war with the Gigantes. Section heading After Ouranos was cut to pieces and was scattered into the sea and Tartaros (place), Gaia took another serious lover, Tartaros together they conceived several children who were dubbed the Gigantes. The Gigantes were specially bred to oppose certain gods, Polybotes who was one the three leaders of the Gigantes for example was able to turn water to poison so he was born to oppose Poseidon who controlled the sea. There were significantly more Gigantes than there were Titans, they also numbered more than just twelve which meant that there were Gigantes who were born to oppose gods that were not Olympians such as Klytios (who was able to absorb magic) was born to oppose Hekate. Klytios was killed by Hekate setting fire to Klytios' head and Herakles shot Klytios with a poisonous arrow. Herakles was needed to be called upon because unlike the Titans, because with the exception of Alkyoneus a god could not kill a Gigante alone. Just as how a god could not kill a Gigante alone neither could a mortal hero. To kill a Gigante it required combined attacks of a god and a mortal hero. Herakles was recruited because of his strength and his knack for killing monsters and dangerous creatures (which is what the Gigantes were In the Gigantes war against the Olympians there was one Gigante who did not fight, his name was Damasan. Damasan was born to be the opposite of Ares, however Ares was the god of war, violence, war, bloodlust and bloodshed. The Gigante opposite of a violent war loving god would be a helpful, healing and peaceful (as peaceful as any 20 foot half-human, half-dragon can be)Gigante. Because of hid peaceful nature, Damasan stayed out of which is what Damasan was The eldest among the Gigantes was Alkyoneus. Alkyoneus who was one of the leaders among the Gigantes was born to be the opposite of Hades lord of the dead. Herakles shot Alkyoneus with several poisonous arrows and while it appeared that he had defeated Alkyoneus. Alkyoneus however got up as though unaffected. The Gigante opposite of what was in Hades domain was a Gigante who could not be killed which is what Alkyoneus was however this inability to be killed was only within the confines of his homeland of Pallene. Athena advised Herakles to drag him out. Herakles got Hypnos to put Alkyoneus to sleep then drug him away and shot him with one of the poisonous arrows. Not all of the Gigantes were killed after all even Herakles could not be everywhere. One of those who lived was Polybotes (one of the three leaders and opposition to Poseidon). Poseidon chased Polybotes into the ocean and threw his Trident missing him and instead landing on the island Kos and causing a significant crack in the island giving Poseidon an idea. Poseidon tore off the part of the island where his Trident had landed, he picked it up and threw it at Polybotes who was buried beneath the chunk of land which was afterwards called Nisyrion. Since there was no mortal hero to assist in the fight Polybotes survived, however being buried under Nisyrion he was incapable of taking any further part in the war. There was a similar situation with, Enkelados who was the wisest of the Gigantes, seeing that the battle was going poorly Enkelados decided the best strategy was to flee the battlefield in an attempt to survive. Athena however chased after him in her chariot. Athena caught up with him near Sikilia (Sicily) upon which is the volcano Mount Aitna where Typhon is trapped. Athena wounded Enkelados with her spear however, with no mortal hero around she knew she could not finish him off. Athena's respose was picking up Mount Aitna and just as the gods had done with Typhon, she buried Enkelados under there with Typhon. So, just as Poseidon had immobilized Polybotes by burying him alive so did Athena immobilize Enkelados. While Enkelados and Polybotes were merely eternally trapped, that is not the case with most. The third leader of the Gigantes was their king, Porphyrion. Exactly how Porphyriôn was the opposite of Zeus is a little unclear because despite being the largest he was one of the earliest casualties among the Gigantes. Eros used one of his arrows to make Porphyrion fall in love with Hera so that despite the fact that there was a battle raging, Porphyrion turned his attention to Hera and tried to rape her. With Poryphrion distracted Zeus threw a Lightning Bolt at Porphyrion and Herakles shot Porphyrion with one of his poison tipped arrows killing the Gigantes king. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.